Malfoyly yours
by kumi-no-kotoba
Summary: "Dear Mister Voldemort… I write you to ask you to gently go to hell." (Or how Malfoy wanted to tell the Dark Lord what he thought about Dumbledore's mission)


_Hi everybody. Just a little wild idea... Hope you'll enjoy it! (I'm not a english native-speaker, so if there are language mistakes, please be clement ;p)_

* * *

_Dear Mister Voldemort…_

The young man thought about it, frowned eyebrows and eyes in the dark. He tickled his chin with the nib with a dreamy look, before his eyes looked down the paper he just began.

_I write you to ask you to gently go to hell._

He crossed out immediately the first line. No. He could not write that. He was not suicidal. How to explain that? Perhaps by being sincere? If ever he was direct, maybe the Dark Lord would understand?

_I don't want to work for you. Leave me alone._

Of course, it was certain that Voldemort would be understanding. He may even offer him a new cloak and a latest 2006 Nimbus! He crossed out again what he just wrote. And what if he threatened him?

_You're mean. If ever you hurt my family…_

He stopped. What? What would he do? What would he do to him? While Voldemort casted an Avada Kadavra over him, what would he do to him, poor little sixteen-year-old kid? Would he shout out a scathing reply at his face? And afterwards? He sighed. No, it would not be a solution. He should find something else. What if he told the truth?

_I don't want to kill. Especially this man. Because, well, it's not like I like him, but he's not the kind of guy who can get killed. Technologically, even you, you don't kill him, while you're obviously ten times more powerful than me._

He hold his head high, pensive. Then, he shook his head.

_Alright… A hundred time more powerful than me._

He thought about it once again.

_Besides, I don't want to have such an ugly mark on my arm._

Hi slips curled with dissatisfaction.

_It's true : it's really ugly, this mark. Full black like this. Since when do people write on their bodies? There are parchments for that. A bit more and it would nearly become fashion! A living comic-book! Especially a mark that makes holes in your skin and burns those who have it. Which is the interest to be marked, if it's to pass his entire life to serve somebody else? Slavery is for house-elves. And still, we aren't that cruel: we don't even tattoo on their arms that they're at the entire disposition of their masters for all eternity!_

He swallowed.

_Then, I don't really want to be at your service, because…_

He grinned.

_You give me the willies with your face without nose. _

He hesitated a moment, then he wrote again with a petty smile on his lips.

_You're ugly. Not surprising you never found a woman who may want you._

No, he crossed out the last sentence: it was mean.

_Anyway you probably won't manage to nothing, Potter is too clever. Didn't you get it yet? He already bumped you off once, why wouldn't he do it again?_

He scribbled the paper with a wry smile on his lips.

_Too nice for your own good._

The young man ran his hand through his blond almost white hair and sighed for a long time. Through the plate glass window, he could see the peacocks prancing around his mother who threw some seeds. He had a little smile. He would settle this as they always taught it. In a strict and formal way.

_Given the circumstances and in accordance with the clause of disagreement that matches presently, I am obliged to give you a negative answer: moreover, much to my dismay, I am obliged to see myself refusing your tempting offer that has been me proposed. Indeed, unfortunately I cannot grant your request, for the only good reason that I find it too serious and the benefit too slim. I dare nevertheless hope you will understand the reasons of my denial and you will accept it in its best way. With my faithfully regards…_

The young blond read again the letter. He smirked. It was perfect. He signed.

_Malfoytly yours,_

_Draco Malefoy_

* * *

_Thank you for reading. A review and you'll know if Draco sent it or not. ;p_

_All the best,_

_Kumi_


End file.
